El secreto de Lincoln fanfic lound house
by doomschiaffino
Summary: Lincoln sospecha que Lori puede saber su secreto pero que sucedera cuando por accidente la que se entere sea Luna
1. Chapter 1

Les pido me tengan pasiencia soy nuevo escribiendo fanfic les agradeceria si me pueden dejar sus recomendaciones para mejorar aclaro yo solo escribi esto por diversion disculpen si cambie un poco la esencia de los personajes

Los personajes de The Loud House no me pertenecen al igual que la trama general este es solo un fanfic con el proposito de diversion

Loud house

-hola puede que no les cueste guardar secretos pero en una familia tan grande como la mia es casi imposible, aqui incluso las paredes tienen oidos-

-callate lincoln!, a este paso no podre tener mi sueño de belleza-

\- perdon lola vuelve a dormir!, (susurro) ven lo que les digo es dificil pensar siquiera sin que tus hermanas lo noten pero no hablemos aquí sigueme al baño-

Lincon camino a hurtadillas hasta llegar al baño

\- recientemente me eh estado viendo con Ronnie la hermana de Bobbye sin que nadie se entere y valla que me ha costado, Lori en veces pregunta si la sigo viendo creo que sospecha aun cuando debió haber oído el chisme de que terminamos pero tengo un plan, lori escribe sobre todo en ese viejo cuaderno rosa que tiene en su cuarto si logro llegar a el antes de que vuelva de su cita con Bobby podre saber si debo preocuparme, esta vez es infalible Leni me dio la contraseña del cuarto de Lori a cambio de unos lentes de sol que me dio Clyde-

Lincon camino despacio hasta el cuarto de Lori luego de teclear los números entro con cuidado a la habitación y empezó a buscar hasta hallar el cuaderno rosa junto a los cosméticos de Lori

\- ahora bien creo que fue el miércoles cuando pregunto será mejor que no lea nada mas-

Lincoln hojeo el cuaderno hasta dar con la fecha y con cuidado leyó

-nnn... Bobby llamo nnn... pelea con leni por una blusa nnn... ok al parecer no hay nada sobre mí y Ronnie fiuu bien, vamos a acomodar antes de que Lori vuelva-

Lincoln empezo a reacomodar lo que habia movido cuando luna se paro en la puerta viendo a lincoln

\- ¿por qué estas hurgando en la habitación de Lori, bro? ¿quieres morir acaso?-

Luna hizo una mueca mientras se sostenía de la puerta

-no es eso luna se me perdió algo y no lo encontraba asi que vi el cuarto de Lori abierto y decidí entrar a ver si no se había caído por aquí-

Luna con una cara aún más molesta se acercó a lincoln

-en el cuarto de Lori bro desde cuando te deja entrar?-

Lincoln aún más asustado respondió rápido

\- no es que me deje entrar entre a traerle su teléfono, si eso su teléfono así que cuando lo traje pensé que aquí se me había caído mi comic y jajaja como realmente lo quería leer-

Luna levanto la ceja

\- little liar (canturriando) Lori nunca deja su habitación sin cerrar su puerta y activar la seguridad ahora bro me vas a decir o tengo que preguntarle a Lori

Lincoln volteo para todas partes antes de con pesar admitir

\- está bien entre al cuarto de Lori para saber si ella aun sospechaba de lo mío con... con Ronnie-

Luna levanto una ceja con la expresión más molesta que lincoln haya visto alguna vez en su hermana

-por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

Lincoln alarmado intento conciliar con su hermana

\- no es que no confié en ustedes es que suelen meterse así que lo guarde un tiempo para mí-

Luna jalo a Lincoln del cuello de la camisa hasta su habitación empujándolo sobre su cama lincoln alarmado intento correr

-espera no cerramos el cuarto de Lori además Luan podría oírnos hablar-

\- ya cerraras el cuarto de Lori luego debemos hablar bro, por Luan no te preocupes suele dormir pesado incluso con el amplificador a todo volumen hay veces que no se levanta-

Lincoln asintió ante la visiblemente molesta luna, lo cual tranquilizo un poco a luna que se sentó en la cama a con ambas piernas abiertas para luego jalar a lincoln de espaldas hacia ella, quedando lincoln sentado con su espalda en el pecho de luna, luna paso ambos brazos por los costados de lincoln abrazándolo

-qu... Que haces luna?-

\- nada bro solo te abrazo un poco hacía tiempo que no lo hacía-

Lincoln sonrojado bajo la cabeza antes de preguntar

\- a que viene esto luna no estabas enojada?-

Luna chasco la lengua en señal de que seguia molesta

\- y lo estoy bro solo que no puedo evitar hacer esto me estás haciendo sentir excluida-

Lincoln aun con la cabeza baja puso su mano sobre uno de los brazos de Luna

\- lo siento Luna no sabía que te hacía sentir así-

Luna lo abrazo aún más fuerte mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de lincoln

\- desde cuando llevan esa... esa relación tú y ronnie?

Lincoln tardo un par de minutos antes de responder

\- ella fue quien me molestaba tenían razón al decir que le gustaba luego me paso su número pegado a un bistek por la habitación de mi cuarto-

Luna apretó otra vez a lincoln con su brazo izquierdo mientras con la mano derecha empezó a juguetear con un mechón del cabello de lincoln

-Lori desde cuando lo sabe?... por qué solo Lori?-

Lincoln dio un ligero jalón para retirarse, pero luna lo abrazo aún más fuerte contra su pecho y farfullo molesta

\- más te vale contestar lincoln-

Ese murmullo helo la sangre de lincoln, Luna nunca lo llamaba por su nombre completo incluso molesta le decía linc o bro nunca era por su nombre, así que lincoln sin mover un solo musculo asustado contesto rápido

\- fue un accidente los chicos de mi salon me molestaban así que tal vez dije algo malo de ella y terminamos... (Trago saliva) ella le dijo a Bobby quien termino con Lori por mi culpa así que Lori me arrastro a una doble cita, donde me reconcilie con ella. Pero luego fingimos terminar asi que... asi que yo solo quería saber si Lori sabe todo por Bobby o se creyó el chisme que hicimos en la escuela-

Luna apretó a lincoln hasta casi dejarlo sin aire antes de volver a jugetear con el cabello de lincoln

\- eso fue malo bro, muy malo tendrás que compensármelo si no quieres que hable y no soy una artista barata-

Lincoln trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza

-no tengo mucho Luna pero hare lo posible por comprarte lo que sea que es una guitarra, un bajo?-

Luna se tensó en ese momento y molesta jalo el cabello de lincoln hacia tras de manera que lincoln quedo viéndola hacia arriba

-no te será tan fácil bro, ve a cerrar el cuarto de Lori antes de que vuelva mañana hablaremos de esto-

Acto seguido Luna soltó a lincoln.

Lincoln sabiendo que tenía los minutos contados corrió a cerrar la puerta de Lori sin notar que Luna se abrazaba de las rodillas farfullando algo


	2. Errores pequeños

_Hola otra vez me disculpo no habia tenido tiempo para escribir la verdad estube practicando un poco corrigiendo lo que leia en comentarios la verdad me gusto muchonque comentaran igualmente los invintona seguir comentando si no les agrada en algun aspecto_

Habian pasado un par de dias desde la última vez que lincoln y luna habían hablado y a lincoln empezaba a pesarle la indiferencia con que luna lo trataba. Especialmente esta noche cuando luna se alejo mirando para otra parte cuando el intentaba conversar con ella

-tal vez debí haber aceptado, pero que debería hacer después solo... ahhhh! Por que no puedo pensar en ningún plan?. -

Lincoln caminaba en círculos en su habitación mientras murmuraba desesperado para si mismo algunas cosas. Luego de un rato pateo la cómoda para luego caer sosteniéndose el pie

-auchh.. auch!-

jimio lincoln mientras rodaba tomándose la punta del pie con las manos

\- debo evitar pelear con la casa sin protección-

Mientras lincoln se ponía de pie no pudo evitar notar que había alguien mas escuchando

-lucy, no te eh dicho que no escuches a escondidas-

En ese momento lucy salio del conducto detrás de lincoln mirándolo

-suspiro me preocupas últimamente-

Lincoln brinco cubriéndose con sus brazos mientras levantaba la rodilla derecha para cubrirse

-un dia de estos me vas a matar de un infarto-

Dijo lincoln mientras se sostenía el pecho con la mano derecha y ponía cara de indignado

-la próxima vez entrá por la puerta-

Lucy volteo para ver la puerta, luego volvió a ver a lincoln y entonces solo camino hasta la puerta tomándola para salir

-enserio lo creía necesario ahora?-

Dijo lincoln levantando pa ceja derecha mientras sonreía ligeramente

-no, pero pense que te aria sentir mejor si lo hacia-

Lincoln suspiro sonriendo mientras recogía un par de piezas del modelo que estaba armando

-necesitabas algo en especial lucy?-

Lucy nego con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama de lincoln

-creo que ya lo dije pero me preocupas últimamente-

Lincoln paro de recoger momentáneamente tenso pero luego de unos segundos siguió recogiendo las piezas tiradas

-no entiendo que te preocupá-

Lucy se bajo de la ca,a de lincoln sosteniéndole el brazo mientras tiraba de su barbilla para que la mirara directamente

-que te preocupá?-

Pregunto lucy inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha

-no, no creo que sea buena idea hablarlo contigo lucy-

Lucy clavo la mirada en lincoln y ninguno de los dos movió ni un musculo mientras se seguían mirando, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que lincoln se rindió e intento huir de la habitación deslizándose a la puerta rápidamente

-tienes que hablarlo con alguien, nos preocupá que últimamente haz estado mucho tiempo sin hablar con nosotras encerrado en tu cuarto-

Eso le dolió mas que el golpe que se dio antes de que luna hablara con el, lincoln parpadeo un par de veces mirando la puerta antes de suspirar y girar para ver de nuevo a lucy

-se que suena tonto pero alguna vez has sentido que tienes que guardar cosas para ti misma, no es que no las quiera es solo que a veces es difícil estar de acuerdo con todas ustedes-

Lucy inclino de nuevo la cabeza mientras pensaba

-suspiro haz olvidado el libro de unicornios?, entiendo que no es algo facil de hablar pero m-nos preocupas lincoln, sabias que desde hacé 3 dias lynn ah estado intentar hablar contigo pero cada vez que intenta iniciar una conversación tu la cortas y vuelves a lo tuyo-

Lincoln se ruborizo ligeramente por la culpabilidad, le pesaba pensar que había tratado mal a sus hermanas mientras pensaba como arreglar las cosas con su hermana mayor

-lucy yo...-

Lincoln suspiro y bajo la cabeza mientras jugaba con una pieza entre sus dedos, quizá no era buena idea decirle debatía entre pensamientos ya no le preocupaba tanto su secreto en este momento tenia mas presente lo que luna había pedido no seria poco llamarlo imposible pero no encontraba alguna otra manera de arreglar las cosas con ella, quizá no fuera mala idea hablar un poco con lucy para arreglar sus ideas

-no puedo contarte todo lo que sucedió pero puedo intentar explicarte a grandes rasgos-

Lucy asintió con la cabeza esperando su explicación

-hacé tiempo que les guardo un secreto no por que desconfió de ustedes si no mas bien por que tenia miedo de que se entrometieran y todo volviera a salir mal, pero ese no es el punto han pasado unos dias desde que digamos que alguien lo descubrió y me pidió algo a cambio de guardarlo para si misma pero eso no me preocupá, siento que... siento que la hirió el que no confiara en ella y tengo... tengo miedo no quería lastimarlas-

Lucy se puso de pie lentamente mirando a lincoln, luego camino hacia la puerta y golpeo fuertemente con su puño la puerta un par de veces.

Lincoln no lograba entender por que había hecho eso lucy, pero ella solo levanto los hombros

-solo quería estar segura-

escéptico lincoln pregunto

-de que?-

-nada en particular, entonces esta persona te pidió algo imposible solo por decir lo que sabé ?-

-lucy no estabas escuchando-

-si estaba escuchando solo me preguntaba si esto que te pidió no sera tal vez una compensación mas que una extorsión-

Lincoln sorprendido volteo a ver a lucy buscando alguna expresión pero no encontró alguna seguía con su cara tranquila mientras lo miraba

-tal vez, pero no lo creo ella nunca se había molestado tanto conmigo desde que tengo memoria-

-tal vez por eso lo que te pidió es tan difícil, quiere perdonarte pero no sabé como asi que busca que de alguna manera des el primer paso-

-wow, wow, wow créeme lucy lo que me pidió no es tan sencillo como una disculpa si asi fuera ya lo habría hecho hacé mucho... me eh intentado disculpar muchas veces pero ella sigue indiferente de lo que intente-

Lucy agacho la cabeza

-esta "persona" no podría ser luna de casualidad verdad-

Lincoln gimió bajo mientras esquivando la mirada de lucy le mintió negando la con la cabeza

-no entiendo por que piensas eso-

-hacé algunos dias que no usa su molesto acento ingles, ademas la otra noche la oi tocar aun cuando se escondió en el garaje con su guitarra acústica y siendo honesta nunca la había oído tocar alguna canción asi de triste-

Lincoln ignoro a lucy abriendo la puerta intentando ocultar los sentimientos que rondaban por el en ese momento

-voy por agua necesitas algo lucy?-

-intenta disculparte al menos con lynn esta un poco menos enérgica que comúnmente y eso nunca es buena señal-

-lo hare-

Lucy le dio un intento de sonrisa antes de salir tras de el directo a la sala


	3. Algo no esta bien

si a alguien le interesa, que lo dudo el fic no esta abandonado solo eh tenido problemas con el sitio por un par de cosillas tales como que las publicaciones no salgan o en cierto punto mi pc bloqueo el sitio sin mas les dejo esto.

por cierto me pienso muy seriamente dejar de escribir aqui

Lincoln recorria su habitacion en calsonsillos mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo balbuzeando cosas sin sentido

-por..que n-no debio ser-

-sabi... por qu-e?-

Paso un largo tiempo antes de que se calmara y mirara el suelo mientras pateaba algunas revistas que estaban dispersas por este.

-puede que enfriarme sea lo mejor en este momento-

Murmuro lincoln mientras abria la puerta para luego dirigirse al baño.

Tan solo al llegar, noto en el espejo las mismas ojeras que lleveba dias acumulando.

-tal vez solo deberia dejarlo ser...-

Mensiono lincoln mientras ajustaba el agua para darse un baño.

-no es el fin del mundo... puede que lo este haciendo mas grande-

Se tranquilizaba lincoln mientras mesia la agua dentro de la bañera con la mano, perdiendo la nocion del tiempo por un par de minutos hasta que gradualmente la recuepero al sentir algo caliente apoyado en su espalda.

-lo siento bro... me exedi un poco-

Mensiono luna mientras le acomodaba la sudadera en la espalda

-por favor... se que estas enojado pero al menos hablalo conmigo-

-enojado... no es eso...-

Balbuseo lincoln mientras jugueteaba con la manga de la sudadera de luna

-por favor... tu accediste a ser mi baterista en ese concierto y sabias lo que implicaba-

-sabia que era un club exclusivo de mujeres pero...-

Corto lincoln mientras frustrado forcejeaba con los brazos de luna que intentaban abrazarlo por detras

-vamos hombresito sabes que no pretendia golpear tu hombria-

-hombria... sabes perfectamente que no es por eso por lo que estoy molesto!!-

-...de que hablas lincoln?-

Lincoln suspiro mientras empujaba a luna fuera del baño

-Si me disculpas debo darme un baño-

Menciono lincoln antes de cerrarle la puerta a luna en la cara. Luna camino un par de pasos hacia su habitacion antes de detenerse en la puerta

-no puede ser... o si!?-

Fijo luna antes de correr de vuelta al baño. Golpeo un par de veces la puerta con la palma de la mano antes de preguntar

-lo oiste?-

No obtubo mas respuesta que el sonido del agua fluyendo

-no se suponia que escucharias eso...lo siento-

Lincoln intento ignorarla inutilmente, la ira y desesperanza pudo mas por lo que se envolvio una toalla antes de caminar hasta la puerta y empezar a decir entrecortadamente

-no me hace sentir mejor el que... lo dijeras pensando que estaba dormido... si tanto me odias por que me pediste el concierto... era solo una manera de humillarme... sabias que ronnie estaria allí... tenias que darle los pases-

Mordiendose levemente el labio luna contesto

-no estaba pensando bien bro, estaba molesta por que Chunk nos dejo plantadas-

-callate luna no quiero escuchar mas escusas... ni si quiera se por que deberia estar escuchandote en este momento-

Contesto lincoln mientras se inclinaba de cunclillas dandole la espalda a la puerta

-no... no pense en ese momento solo queria culpar a alguien y aun estaba molesta por que me ocultaste lo de ronnie-

-eso se acabo... no hablado mas conmigo desde ese dia... ah estado esquivandome los ultimos dias... no existe mas ese secreto, si es lo que buscabas-

-lo arreglare sí, hablare con ella-

-dejalo asi, necesito tiempo-

Lincoln golpeo un par de veces la puerta con la nuca mientras tarareaba una cancion que luna solia cantar al estar molesta

Sin pretenderlo ese simple tarareo golpeo a luna mas en el fondo que cualquier cosa que lincoln habia mencionado hasta el momento

-abre la puerta por favor-

Mascullo luna mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la puerta.

A lincoln no parecio importarle mientras tarareaba en un volumen mas alto

-me disculpare solo abre la puerta-

Dijo sin querer luna en un tono ingles

-por favor... solo dejame en paz-

Articulo lincoln entre sollozos mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas que empezaban a formarsele en los ojos

-no quize... no... por favor abre la puerta, no me disculpare detras de la puerta como una cobarde-

-di lo que tengas que decir para calmar tu conciensia y dejame solo... no es como si importara, deseas no ser mi hermana-

Las palabras le faltaron a luna por un momento antes de notar a Luan con un ceño frunsido detras de ella

-no deberias estar dormida-

Luan solo encogio los hombros mientras sacaba la camara con la que se solia grabar dormida

-lo... lo viste-

Luan solo fingia no entender

-por accidente el otro dia escuche cierta conversacion. No puedo decir que no me molesto pero... no entiendo por que le gastas esta broma tan pesada es exesiva incluso para mi-

-solo... solo pensaba vestirlo de mujer en el concierto, pero se me fue de las manos-

Luan agito la cabeza mientras suspiraba

-somos familia incluso si no pensamos igual, hay cosas que no se deben decir-

-deberias darme un tiempo a solas con el... intentare que se calme-

Luna apreto los puños mientras agitaba la cabeza

-no quize decir eso... el solo escucha un fragmento de la conversacion, no entiende nada y-y necesito explicarselo-

-no insistas luna deja que hable con el, quiza un poco de humor le siente mejor en este momento-

-no pue-no puedo dejarlo asi, exuda su malestar-

Luan levanto la ceja mientras con desden marco

-usualmente solo usas ese tono ingles mientras compones-

-no, no es lo que piensas-

-por tu bien sera mejor que sea así-

Luna trago saliva mientras notaba la exprecion molesta en la cara de Luan.

Era dificil ver a Luan molesta, usualmente sobra decir que ella siempre estaba sonriendo

-no miento luan, solo quiero arreglar lo que estrope-

Luan suspiro mientras jugueteaba con el moño en su cuello

-linc tiene un cierto apego especial por ti y por lucy. No es dificil darse cuenta... lo defraudaste-

-no hagas mas grande el problema Luan. Puede estar molesto... pero se que me perdonara-

Luan ignoto la ultima parte mientras la empujaba hacia su cuarto, asegurandose de que entrara y cerrara la puerta antes de camina por el pasillo con rumbo al baño.


	4. Capitulo especial

Como el titulo lo indica este capitulo es especial en mas de una manera, por un lado en vista de que ignoraron el comentario deseche mi otra ruta y como pueden notar estoy probando otra narrativa asi que pues... les agradeceria que me dieran su opinion acerca de este cap y de igual manera si no les gusta siempre se puede reescribir (que es una buena practica para mi escritura). Entre otras cosas este es un capitulo especial por que no estoy muy seguro de esta idea pero termine convenciendome de pedir opinion y aqui esta para quien quiera darla.

Dejando todo lo demas de lado, si leen esto gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer el capitulo

Corria el agua por el cuerpo del lincoln mientras el se hacia obvillo en una esquina de la tina, sin poder quitarse sus palabras de la cabeza. se mecia de adelante hacia atras, abrazando sus piernas y frotando la barbilla en las rodillas.

-toc, toc-

-linc. Por que no sales y hablamos-

-no estoy de humor para bromas-

Respondio lincoln mientras se ponia de pie para posteriormente cerrar la llave.

-no estoy muy seguro de poder hablarlo en este momento Luan-

Luan froto su frente contra la puerta mientras suspiraba pesadamente

-que tan malo fue?-

Lincoln apreto los puños al terminar de ponerse los calsonsillos y se sento en el escusado pasandose la manos por el pelo.

-por que te interesa tanto?-

Dijo lincoln mientras seguia pasandose las manos por el pelo

-puedo no comportarme seria pero la familia es importante linc. Ademas es duro verte actuar tan distinto de como acostumbras-

Dijo Luan mientras pasaba el dedo por la puerta y entre murmullos agrego.

-ademas es dificil estar de humor... cuando se que algo no esta bien con ustedes-

Lincoln camino hasta la puerta dudando si abrirla. Empezo a girar la perilla pero en el ultimo momento alejo la mano suspirando fuerte y audiblemente para Luan.

-no quiero causar problemas. Quiza solo fue Luna desahogando lo que la hago sentir-

Dijo lincoln mientras se sentaba recargandose en la puerta.

-sabes es raro, nunca pense que me afectaria tanto escuchar que alguna de ustedes deseara no ser mi hermana. Se que somos una familia grande y problematica pero por algun motivo... no las cambiaria por nada-

Luan alarmada al sentir el crudo pesar de su hermano, empezo a tirar de la puerta en un esfuerzo por abrirla. Sin ningun avanze aparente despues de unos minutos, recargo la cabeza en la puerta mientras suspirando intentaba encontrar palabras para reconfortar a lincoln. Penso un par de minutos pero no podia pensar en nada, solo queria averiaguar que habia sucedido en ese concierto que tenia tan desdichado a lincoln

-no tienes por que ser tan reservado linc, intente finjir para no entrometerme en sus asuntos pero... necesitas hablarlo con alguien y... puedes hablarlo conmigo. Lo sabia desde un comienzo, solo intente guardar distancia... todos tenemos cosas privadas y se que es dificil con todos aqui-

Lincoln abrio grandes los ojos mientras intentaba recordar en que momento fue obvio pero no se le ocurria nada. A menos que...

-te lo dijo?-

-no... Luna puede comportarse como una bruja cuando esta molesta pero nunca hablaria a tus... bueno no diria nada intencionalmente, ella es muy leal... -

Lincoln en su desesperacion empezo a reir de nervios mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño. Abriendose varias heridas por las que escurria sangre.

-leal... patrañas. No le basto con que hiziera el ridiculo, ella queria acabar con todo. Intente disculparme pero... quiero creer que no me merezco lo que ella piensa de mi... no es por ella Luan, es por mí-

-lincoln... puedes ir mas despacio. No entiendo lo que quieres decir-

-ella... ella me odia. Pense que era casualidad que el concierto fuera en un local solo para mujeres pero... ella odia el que sea varon. Cree que yo... olvidalo-

-lincon no te cierres. Es dificil pensar cuando no se hablan las cosas... ademas dudo que Luan te odie por un motivo tan ridiculo-

Frotandose el nudillo sangrante con su mano izquierda lincoln empezo a penzar en las palabras que Luna dijo:

"-Por que tiene que ser mi hermano... es tan... tan injusto. Es tan lindo su cabello blanco y su mueca tonta pero... sus malditos planes, si tan solo no intentara siempre ser el bueno, quiere conciliarlo todo es ridiculo.

La clase de tonterias que suele hacer... siento que tiene miedo de ser real. no puedo forzarlo pero siento que si el supiera me odiaria tanto como yo desprecio... hey no me mires asi Chunk incluso tu odiarias estar en mi situacion-

-es raro pero ya sabes uno no controla los sentimientos puedes amar ó odiar sin motivo-"

Era inutil darle mas vueltas, las dos noches anteriores lo habia hecho pero no habia otra conclusion mas haya.

Luna se asqueaba de el, lo habia tratado de ocultar y lo habia hecho bien. En este momento era imposible no pensar en todas las veces que le sacaba la vuelta, y tan bien estaban todas las veces que habia intentado llevarlo a conciertos e integrarlo en otras actividades.

-soy tan dificil de tratar Luan?-

-se que tenemos gustos distinto y que podemos molestarnos pero necesito saber si hay algo mal en mi-

-no es que haya algo mal en ti... es solo que es complicado. Intentamos no excluirte pero no siempre es facil-

-ni siquiera es un error que puedo arreglar, es tonto pero es dificil para ustedes el que sea hombre-

-no lo tomes asi... sabes que no me referia a eso. Es en un sentido mas referente al hecho de que siempre estas ocultando cosas y planeando, sabemos que intentas hacer las cosas sin dañar a nadie pero es dificil cuando nos separas de ti-

Lincoln confundido intento pensar en algo pero que podia hacer si no solo ser el. Tal vez tendria que resignarse, podia vivir con el hecho de que sus hermanas mayores no estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que era pero aun le dolian las palabras de Luna y no era algo que podria ignorar tan facilmente como lo de mas.

-quiza lo mejor sea... darme un tiempo lejos de Luna e intentar reacomodar mis ideas... es ridiculo pero en cierto modo tenia razon, no hay razon para odiarnos. Solo debo mantenerme lejos de ella-

Murmuro lincoln mientras se creaba una nueva resolucion en su interior.

-si la carrera de comediante no te funciona deberias intentar ser psicologa-

Bromeo Lincoln mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba de los labios

-ehhh las bromas, aqui las hago yo-

Lincoln rio mientras se ponia de pie

-quiza deberia arreglar este desastre-

Dijo lincoln mientras miraba los azulejos manchado de sangre y la agua que habia caido de la tina en el pizo.

-si abres la puerta tal vez te ayude-

Dijo Luan mientras entraba

-olvidalo, parece que alguien abrio-

Lincoln hizo una mueca mientras quitaba el tapon de la tina

-quiza deberias practicar mas tus chistes-

-nahhh asi me gustan-

Dijo Luan mientras empezaba a notar el pequeño charco de liquido rojo a sus pies.

-see que te gusta pintar pero el baño no es un buen lugar-

Lincoln suspiro mientras trapeaba el agua


	5. Tu voz en el silencio

Agradezco a quien se tomo el tiempo de comentar y los invito a que se tomen el tiempo de seguir haciendolo, en verdad me ayuda mucho a corregir mis errores cuando se cuales son. Por cierto respecto al dramatismo quiero reducirlo ya que a mi parecer fue execivo. Por otra parte necesito que me digan bien si les interesa o no la ruta de incesto por que no entendi bien si tenian interes o no. En fin perdon por comentar tanto y sin mas aqui esta el capitulo

Habian pasado un par de semanas desde el insidente y nada se mostraba mas anormal de lo usual. Lincoln jugaba con Lola esa tarde en un intento por conseguir ayuda en un plan.

-mas te linquinton-

Lincoln enfuruñado fingio vertir mas liquido en la taza, para luego proseguir con su peticion

-entonces respect-

Lola lo interrumpio mostrando la palma y tranquilamente levantando la taza en su direccion nuevamente

-no oí caer el te-

Remarco lola mientras sombriamente sonreia, mostrando un par de ventanales vacios donde antes se ubicaban un par de dientes.

Lincoln sin mas remedio no pudo mas que suspirar y fingir servir el te nuevamente, sin olvidar esta vez fingir el sonido del te al caer en la taza

-shuuuuu-

-así esta mejor-

Indico Lola mientras sorvia de la taza vacia.

Tras unos breves instantes jugando con la taza cuestiono tranquilamente

-entonces. ¿Por que tengo que ser yo?-

-eres la unica que puede ayudarme a entrar-

Era obvio que su respuesta no habia logrado convencer a Lola. se podia notar por el hecho de que habia dejado de jugar con la taza para solo colocarla en la mesa sobre el plato.

-mmm... estoy segura que no soy la unica que sabe entrar-

-¿como lo sabes?-

Cuestiono Lincoln con la esperanza de que fuera un farol de Lola en busca de mas favores a cambio.

Pero no se hacia iluciones, Lola era como un sabueso e iba a insistir hasta que estubiera satisfecha. Nadie cuestionaba su titulo como reina de belleza juvenil ni el hecho de que era la mas entrometida y embustera de sus hermanas.

-es dificil no enterarse con paredes tan delgadas-

-¿que quieres a cambio?-

-no esta en negociacion. Debes decirme cual es el plan-

-¿y si no hay plan?-

-es dificil de creer siempre tienes un plan-

Lincoln suspiro dessesperado para luego tomar una bocanada de aire.

-no existe ninguna ganancia, solo quiero recuperar algo que lisa escondio allí-

Lola elevo la ceja mientras fingia dar otro sorbo de te

-eso no me explica nada, para que quieres entrar al bunquer de Lisa-

-ahgg... te dire solo si prometes no decir nada-

Lola sonrio recordando el incidente ocurrido hace unos dias, mientras se acomodaba la corona

-sabes que ya no soy eso-

-solo queria estar seguro. Antes tenias una reputacion-

-pase un mes castigada por ustedes, que mas quieres-

-lo siento-

-se agota mi pasiencia, piensas hablar o prefieres probar suerte con Luna-

Lincoln se estremecio al recordar lo distante que se habia comportando con Luna estos dias, ella en varias ocaciones lo habia buscado para hablar en privado pero a el no le habia importado mucho. Siempre tenia la escusa perfecta o encontraba una manera de esquivar a Luna

-Lisa tiene mi... tiene mi-

-¿puedes terminar ya la oracion? Tengo caricaturas que ver-

-Lisa tomo a bubu.-

Lola sonrio tratando de contener la risa un par de segundos antes de rendirse. Desarmandose de risa en el suelo mientras golpeteaba el suelo con las manos.

Lincoln mortificado junto sus brazos esperando hasta que lola se calmara.

-terminaste-

-creo... creo que si-

Articulo Lola entre risas mientras se limpiaba una lagrima inexistente del controno de su ojo

-te gusta batallar linquinton. Se de buena fuente que Lisa es sencilla de convencer-

-lo intente todo-

-quiza no haz intentado con el cebo correcto. ¿Que le ofreciste?, Ser su conejillo de indias una semana siempre funciona-

Lincoln volteo a ambos lados antes de acercarse a Lola colocando la mano susurro

-le ofreci una foto de huge sin camiza-

Lola abrio la boca y los ojos de par en par. Mientras deslumbrada intento pensar en razones por las que lisa se negaria a tan buen trato.

Luego de unos minutos de pensar sin encontrar una solucion, recordo que aun habia una pregunta importante sin hacerse

-¿que interes tiene lisa en tu conejo de felpa?-

-yo, yo que se-

Parafraseo lincoln en un intento por sonar convincente.

-prometiste que si te decia me ayudarias-

-los terminos cambiaron, ¿por que quiere tu conejo lincoln?-

Lincoln suspiro derrotado al sentirse acorralado.

-se molesto y lo hace a modo de venganza-

Murmuro lincoln mientras fingia que no era importante

-¿por que se molesto?-

Pregunto Lola interesada mientras con la mano solicitaba que le sirviera mas te. Lincoln fingio servirle te mientras pensaba arduamente en una excusa creible, para al final decidir no mentirle

-es privado Lola, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?-

Lola sorbio un par de veces de la taza vacia antes de dejarla en la mesa sobre el plato y ponerse de pie.

Camino un par de pasos hasta el buro junto a su cama y abrio el primer cajon donde recogio el diario. Garabateo en la ultima pagina, unos numeros asi como algunas flechas e indicaciones sencillas de entender.

-no estoy satisfecha con tu explicacion pero mantendre mi parte. Toma-

Dijo Lola extendiendo el brazo para entregarle el papel a lincoln

-sigue las instrucciones en el papel para abrir la escotilla y el cuarto seguro-

-pero eso no er-

-no tientes tu suerte, en este momento estoy molesta. Y no creo que valga la pena meterme mas haya de esto en el problema-

Lincoln dudo un par de segundos antes de tomar el papel y dar unos pasos rumbo a la puerta.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y sosteniendose en el marco volvio la cabeza hacia Lola

-gracias-

Lola se encogio de hombros volteando girando los ojos, pareciera que ignorando lo que acaba de suceder.

-no se de que hablas pero si quisieras darme las gracias. Deberias empezar con contarme mas sobre esas pesadillas que tienes desde hace un par de semanas-

-tal vez otro dia-

Dijo lincoln mientras salia.

La oscuridad se cernia sobre todo el frente de la casa dificultandole a lincoln abrir la recamara, pero despues de un par de minutos pudo entrar. Tan solo entrar tanteando encontro el interruptor de luz

-no me miren asi, en una casa con tantas hermanas es muy usual que tomen las cosas prestadas sin permiso. Ademas bubu es mio y es dificil imaginar que lisa no piense en experimentar con el -

Lincoln recorrio la habitacion rebuscando sin obtener resultado por un par de minutos.

Rascandose la cabeza miro por todo el pequeño cuarto pensando en que lugar podria no haber buscado, pero no tardo mucho en escuchar un ruido ensordecedor. Era la escotilla cerrandose, era obvio que no se habia cerrado sola, con su peso era dificil que el viento la ubiera cerrado asi que lincoln se dio media vuelta y mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta noto a Luna recargada en el marco.

-no esta bien orillar a una chica hasta estos extremos-

-no se de que hablas-

Mensiono lincoln mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella

-eres un poco fizgon bro-

Lincoln levanto una ceja en señal de mofa, era obvio que Luna tan bien lo era ya que de no ser así como lo ubiera encontrado en medio de sus planes

-es dificil no invadir el espacio de los demas cuando somos tantos-

Dijo lincoln mientras levantaba los hombros en señal de que no buscaba justificarse

-ahora si me disculpas debo encontrar algo-

Luna molesta tiro del cuello de la camiza de lincoln y lo atrajo frente a ella

-¿que buscas esta vez?-

-dudo que deberia importarte-

Luna rechino los dientes mientras intentaba tranquilizarse

-¿cuanto tiempo mas piensas tratarme así?-

-no entiendo a que te refieres-

-se que me equivoque pero no haz intentado siquiera entender-

Lincoln bufo

-entender, es que solo piensas en ti y ya me canse de intentarte entender-

-deja de comportarte como un bobo lincoln tu no eres así-

-quiza ahora lo sea-

Dijo lincoln mientras tiraba de si mismo fuera de la pequeña habitacion del bunquer

-entonces piensas irte sin recojer esto-

Dijo Luna mostrando un conejo de felpa


	6. balada sombria

buenas, les dejo otro cap. les agradeceria que me dejaran sus impresiones y posibles mejoras ya que para mi escribir cualquier tipo de escena relacionada al romance es dificil y sale mucho de lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir.

por cierto casi se me olvidaba, si es que te llamas ezcu mandame un mensaje por wattpad o la aplicacion de fanfiction para que me expliques tu idea mejor y poder escribir el fanfic que querias.

nose si es bueno el capitulo pero deseo que lo disfruten

Lincoln levantando la ceja mientras suspiraba

-supongo que lissa y lola hicieron su parte no-

Dijo lincoln mofándose mientras intentaba ignorar el conejo en la mano de Luna

-estas cosas son mas tu estilo pero supongo que es bueno cambiar roles debes en cuando-

Contesto Luna mientras jugueteaba con el conejo de felpa entre sus manos. Mientras evitaba la mirada de Lincoln en el proceso

-y. Esta vez cual va a ser el trato... déjame adivinar otro miembro de la banda se lesiono y tienes que avergonzarme en publico-

-nose por que ronnie ane te perdono... puedes ser un imbécil cuando te lo propones-

Murmuro Luna mientras miraba el conejo en sus manos.

Lincoln exasperado intento calmarse mientras contaba hasta diez. Pero al parecer fallo ya que murmuro entre dientes

-¿cual es el punto?-

-no hay punto-

-entonces. Por que hiciste esto-

-necesitaba hablar contigo-

-tienes algo mas que decir-

Lincoln molesto levanto la ceja mientras evitaba fruncir el ceño

-no... no escuchaste todo y saltaste a conclusiones-

-que clase de conclusiones debería sacar. Al escuchar que desearías que yo fuera mujer o no existiera-

El tono de lincoln alarmo a Luna, la cual tomo aire profundo mientras se recuperaba

-nunca dije eso... ni siquiera lo pienses un segundo-

Lincoln molesto apretó los puños mientras se giraba considerando si debía salir ignorando a luna que jugueteaba con bonbon

-aun si escuche mal... según tu... eso no cambia el hecho de que me hayas vestido de mujer y humillado frente a todos. Incluso le diste un pase de primera fila a ronnie ane-

-no pensaba bien. Se me subió a la cabeza todo el asunto y no supe como parar lo que había empezado mientras estaba molesta-

-yo no se como parar lo que siento ahora-

Admitió lincoln

-supongo que esta bien, no?. Si a ti te funciona por que no simplemente dejarlo ser-

-¡puedes escucharme un segundo!-

Grito Luna mientras tomaba resolución antes de dar un par de pasos hacia lincoln. Dejándolo mudo por un momento, de manera cobarde aprovecho esta apertura para seguir con lo que tenia que decir

-estaba molesta. Estoy molesta incluso ahora, eres tan bobo. Por que no puedes notar lo obvio-

Lincoln confundido intento preguntar pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca sintió la boca de Luna sellando sus labios.

Debido al impacto lincoln no pudo pensar claro por un par de segundos. Luna por su parte siguió su ataque frontal, profundizando el beso y forzando lentamente a lincoln. En alguna punto surgió un pequeño gesto de éxito en su rostro al notar que este lo devolvía inconscientemente el beso.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que lincoln pudiera separar sus labios, mientras se estremecía intento detener el mundo con sus débiles palabras

-no. ¿Por que?, no podemos. Para luna-

Debido al shock las palabras de lincoln carecían de sentido u orden alguno, pero a luna le importo poco mientras tiraba de lincoln mas cerca hasta posicionar lo entre sus brazos.

-ahora entiendes. Nunca desee que fueras distinto, intentaba evitar esto-

Mientras recargaba su frente contra la de lincoln. Luna susurro esas palabras intentando refrenar lo que ya había explotado

-supongo, que no tiene sentido frenarlo mas-

Susurro luna mientras con un gesto intimo levantaba la barbilla de lincoln con su dedo anular y pulgar.

-¡lamento ser una idiota despechada!... eso te hace sentir mejor bro-

-maldición. Molestate, empujame... o besame, solo no me mires con esos ojos-

Menciono Luna mientras veía la exaltación en los ojos de lincoln. No era difícil ver atraves de ellos, cualquiera podría haber notado su pequeño ataque de histeria mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Resignada Luna suspiro antes de tirar de la barbilla de lincoln mas cerca besándolo profunda y concienzudamente en el proceso.

Lincoln respondía el beso por inercia, mientras que su cuerpo estaba tieso buscando la manera de separarse. Por algún motivo no notaba que Luna solo sujetaba su barbilla mientras se apoderaba de sus labios.

Luego de unos minutos luna se separo de sus labios para tomar aire, dándole el tiempo preciso a lincoln para reaccionar y tomar un par de pasos hacia atrás

-no puedo... lo siento-

Dijo lincoln bajando la cabeza

-actuare como si no hubiera pasado... dejare de ignorarte.-

Luna, contrario a las expectativas de lincoln sonrió mientras se acercaba de nuevo a el.

-me pregunto... ¿piensas hablar lo con papa y mama... o acaso con nuestras hermanas?-

Luna jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras decía esto

-¡no diré nada!-

Grito lincoln. Al sentirse herido por la desconfianza desmerecida de luna.

-no puedo entenderlo pero... aun que sea raro. De alguna manera me siento aliviada-

Murmuro luna para si misma mientras veía al desconcertado lincoln que intentaba huir mientras mediaba las cosas.

-aun molesto contigo, me mantuve en silencio. ¿Que te hace pensar que hablare ahora?-

-mmm... que podría ser-

Dijo luna mientras se golpeaba la barbilla con su dedo indice

-lunaaa-

Gimio lincoln exasperado mientras luchaba por no huir de esta situación tan anormal

-ohhh... Ya entiendo. Si quiero el premio supongo que solo debo cazar el conejo antes de que se esconda de nuevo en su madriguera-

Menciono luna con un rostro feliz, que de una manera perturbadora hizo notar a lincoln que ella ya había llegado a algún tipo de resolución

-madriguera... conejo???-

Pregunto lincoln mientras retrocedía de espaldas lentamente. No podía entenderlo pero en este momento la sonrisa de Luna le daba una mala sensación. Sonreía sardonicamente su sonrisa le recordaba la manera en que lola sonreía al planear algo

-no-no puedo entenderte en este momento luna. Quizá seria mejor dormir hoy y hablar esto mañana con calm-

Antes de que lincoln pudiera terminar la frase sintió su brazo ser jalado por luna. Reacciono demasiado tarde estaba recargado en el pecho de luna mientras esta lo sujetaba de ambos brazos fijándolo en una incomoda posición que lo hacia mirarla hacia arriba

-soy una chica pasional. Intenta convencerme de otro modo-

Dijo luna mientras lo encerraba en un abrazo

-lun...luna por favor-

-mmm... estuvo cerca. Suerte a la próxima-

Dijo luna mientras acariciaba su cabello


	7. todo normal?

Hola a todos, quiero aclarar que meti ligeros elementos de la segunda temporada no se si la hayan visto o no por eso meti en la minima cantidad posible y para no hacerla larga aun que no se si sean buenas o malas noticias. Sacare unos mini capitulos que ustedes pueden pedir (solicitar la tematica) o solo esperarlos estos dias. En fin disculpen el ligero spam pero empezare un fanfic de un cartoon poco conocido que me tope en netflix se llama shezow y me gustaria que le dieran una oportunidad (saldra el sabado) .

Dejando como siempre sus opinion y buenos deseos en los comentarios ;p

encerio me animan mucho. Sin mas perdonen esta nota que parece carta

-¿asi que como va todo con Rocky?-

Pergunto lincoln por curiosidad mientras revisaba el sotano con Lucy

-suspiro... supongo que bien-

Contesto lucy desganada mientras seguia moviendo cajas

-oh. ¿encontraste el ataud de ciruelo que buscabas el otro dia?-

Pregunto lincoln de nuevo intentando sacarle platica a Lucy. Lucy por su parte se detuvo mientras volteaba a ver extrañada a lincoln, un segundo antes de volver a mover cosas.

-¿hay algo que necesites o en lo que requieras ayuda?-

-suspiro... ¿necesitas hablar de algo no?-

-no...n-por que?-

-¿tan malo es?-

-no entiendo a que te refieres-

-suspiro... lincoln?-

-no es nada-

Dijo lincoln mientras finjia una sonrisa

-no tienes idea-

Mascullo lincoln mientras acomodaba otra caja

-no entiendo a que le tienes tanto miedo. Eres bastante confiable a tu manera-

-pero... n... mejor olvidalo-

-lincoln. Incluso cuando ocultas cosas no eres muy bueno, todas supimos con el tiempo sobre ronnie anne. Pareciera que lo gritabas, incluso le pediste consejos a leni-

-podria ser asi pero si esta vez no fuera un secreto sin-

Lucy callo a lincon con la mano

-dejalo. Estas ansioso, tal vez con el tiempo encuentres como resolverlo solo-

Lincoln se extraño del comportamiento de Lucy ya que esta por lo general era algo apegada a el y no solia ignorarlo o callarlo.

-suspiro... solo debes tener confianza-

Dijo Lucy antes de sacar un craneo de plastico que estaba dentro de las cajas -asi que lo encontraste-

Lincoln camino hacia lucy para luego quitarle el craneo de juguete de las manos y revisarlo

-suspiro... ¿que haces?-

-reviso que no se le haya metido algun insecto en el tiempo que estuvo guardado-

-no importa mucho si lo tiene-

-soy tu hermano mayor. Ayudarte a buscar y revisar son ambas parte de mi deber-

-suspiro... estaba en una caja dudo que ubiera algo... y si lo ubiera seria mejor-

Dijo Lucy mientras estiraba los brazos tratando de quitarle el craneo de juguete a lincoln

-espera... ya te lo doy. Lucy me vas a tirar-

Mientras bajaba el brazo lincoln no noto el pequeño insecto que bajo del craneo corriendo por su mano.

-ya toma-

Al extender el brazo lucy se fijo en el pequeño insecto y mientra intentaba quitarselo. El insecto que empezo a correr, pico a lincoln.

-aucchhhh-

Se quejo lincoln mientras manoteaba para tirar al insecto que finalmente termino callendo de su mano

-viste que clase de bicho era-

Pregunto lincoln mientras se pasaba el dedo por la piel ligeramente inchada y rojiza

-no... tal vez una araña-

Dijo lucy preocupada mientras intentaba tirar de la mano de lincoln mas cerca para tener mejor vista

-Lucy dejalo enserio no es nada-

-traere el botiquin-

Dijo lucy mientras se acercaba rapidamente a las escaleras.

Lincoln alarmado corrio a obstruirle el paso a Lucy y mientras sonreia la detuvo del brazo

-enserio lucy esta bien solo le dire a mama... por favor no hagas un alboroto de esto-

-suspiro... no suelo hacer alborotos. Solo ire por el botiquin-

-por favor no lo hagas. La ultima vez me vendaron como momia y lisa me inyecto, no se cuantas vacunas distintas-

-per...busggs-

La ultima parte salio balbuceada ya que lincoln le puso la mano en la boca a lucy

-le pedirle a mama que me revise por lo que deberia estar bien siii...-

Rogo lincoln mientras en el proceso agrandaba los ojos intentando ganar mas simpatia por parte de lucy

-suspiro... si-

Admitio lucy mientras veia la mano de lincoln que se habia hinchado un tanto mas

-mientras tanto deja eso aqui no vaya a tener mas insectos que se nos hayan pasado-

Dijo lincoln mientras colocaba el craneo en la caja y corria escaleras arriba hasta la cocina

-mama algo me pico en el sotano-

Dijo Lincoln mientras le mostraba el reverso de su mano ahora mas inchado y con un color rojizo aun mas pronunciado

-¿te duele cariño?-

-si un poco-

-ire por las llaves-

Menciono mientras se quitaba el mandil antes de salir de la cocina seguida por Lincoln.

Despues de recoger las llaves al abrir la puerta oyeron un grito proviniente de escaleras arriba

-¿adonde van?-

Pregunto lynn mientras bajaba las escaleras deslisandose sentada en la barandilla

-voy a...-

Alcanzo a decir la sra. Loud antes de ser detenida por Lincoln que negaba con la cabeza.

Lynn sin que se le pasara este gesto miro a lincoln de arriba a abajo antes de amenazante preguntar

-¿linc puedes venir un momento?-

Los vellos de la nuca de lincoln se erizaron mientras negaba con la cabeza

-lo siento vamos de salida. El dr. Le pidio a mama que fuera por un caso de urgencia-

-y por que vas tu?-

Pregunto lynn perspicaz mientras veía a lincoln buscando la respuesta en algun gesto, movimiento o asentimiento de cabeza involuntario.

-la ultima vez que fui con mama al trabajo, el dr. Prometio mostrarme como sacaba una muela. Y hoy al parecer sacara 2-

Mintio lincoln al limite de su perspicacia mientras sudor frio recorria su espalda.

Lynn por su parte asintio aun sin estar convencida, pero no tenia mucho sentido seguir presionando de momento era mejor esperar.

-si nos disculpas vamos de salida-

Dijo lincoln mientras empujaba a su mama por la puerta.

De camino al consultorio la sra. Loud pregunto extrañada

-por que le mentiste a lynn?-

-la ultima vez que me torci un dedo. Termine hecho una momia con dios sabe cuantas vacunas mientras merodeaban alrededor por un par de horas-

La sra. Loud sonrio mienrras en retrospectiva recordaba el incidente. Era comico debido a que no era una exageracion, debido a que era el unico varon entre sus hijas solia ser muy consentido por ellas. Tal vez a simple vista no era obvio pero en estos casos era incluso sofocante para Lincoln que no estaba acostumbrado

-entiendo. Cambiando de tema ¿fuiste invitado a esa fiesta que querias ir?-

-no. Me di cuenta de que no valia la pena-

-vaya mi hombresito esta madurando-

Dijo la mama de lincoln mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de este

-mama!! No te eh dicho que no hagas eso-

-jajaja lo siento solo bromeaba cariño-

Dijo la sra loud mientras buscaba un estacionamiento en el consultorio.

Al salir. Lincoln solo habia resibido un pinchazao y una pequeña curita que cubria la mordedura, por lo que incluso en la cena nadie noto u pregunto este hecho. Solo despues de la cena Lucy se acerco a preguntarle quedandose mas tranquila luego de que lincoln le ubiera mostrado la bandita.

Esa noche seria tranquila ya que Luna se encontraba en un concierto y nadie mas que su mama y lucy sabian sobre la picadura. Al terminar de lavarse los dientes lincoln volvio a su habitacion, en ella se desvitio hasta quedar en calsonsillos y se dispuso a leer comics pasando el tiempo hasta que Lynn entro a su habitacion

-¿como se encuentra tu mano?-

Pregunto lynn mientras veia a lincoln.

-supongo que Lucy hablo-

-esta bien. Solo fue una picadura de araña-

Lynn tomo la mano de lincoln que tenia una bandita, observandola mientras levantaba la bandita.

-estas seguro. Se ve mal-

Dijo lynn mientras señalaba la pequeña inflamacion con contorno morado que habia quedado de la mordida

-el dr. Dijo que seguiria inflamado por un par de dias. La bandita es solo para cubrir la inflamacion-

-deberia vendartelo?-

Pregunto lynn mientras seguia viendo la area inflamada

-no, esta bien asi. Nadie nota la bandita-

Lincoln noto el extraño silencio proviniente de lynn. Era raro verla em otro estado que no fuera energica, por lo general ya lo habria vendado hasta el codo.

-¿por que ocultarlo?-

Pregunto Lynn mientras sostenia la mano de lincoln aun sin verlo pasaba el dedo por el area hinchada.

-no queria preocuparlas, ademas suelen sobre actuar en estos casos-

-linc. ¿Me haz ocultado otras cosas?-

Lincoln bufo con los ojos en blanco mientras sonreia.

-¿y tu no?. Aun recuerdo cuando rompiste mi modelo con tu balon de americano. Si Lola no ubiese hablado seguiria pensando que fue lily quien lo rompio-

-no hablo de eso linc.-

Dijo Lynn mientras extrañaba a lincoln quien se rasco la barbilla mientras pensaba a que se podia referir Lynn

-olvidalo. ¿Vas a venir a mi partido de hockey pasado mañana?-

-va a ser, en la mañana o en la tarde-

-en la tarde, en la mañana tengo practica de soccer. Dahh-

Dijo Lynn como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-no se si pueda. Le prometi a Luna que le ayudaria a cargar su equipo nuevo-

-¿no suele encargarse de eso chunk?-

-chunk carga la utileria.-

Dijo lincoln levantando los hombros.

Lynn extrañeada no entendia la relacion y el por que no era trabajo de chunk.

Lincoln al notar que Lynn seguia sin entender explico

-los utileros solo cargan durante los conciertos. Por otra parte el equipo nuevo al que me refiero son clavijas y pedales que ah estado esperando por un tiempo-

Dijo lincoln como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Lynn molesta, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad aun y cuando habia dejado pasar las anteriores por consideracion. Esta vez pensaba iniciar su interrogatorio

-¿desde cuando sabes tanto de musica?-

-se un poco sobre todo despues de todo tienen intereses muy variados. Incluso se sobre deportes por ti-

Afirmo lincoln como si fuera lo mas obvio

-¿por que sabes que equipo espera Luna? Es mas como es que sabes sobre este equipo si no ah dicho nada. estoy segura que ni papa sabe sobre el-

-cuando Luna me pidio el favor me conto sobre el-

Respondio cortante Lincoln intentando alejar del tema a Lynn que se acercaba peligrosamente con sus preguntas

-¿desde cuando eres tan cercano con luna?.-

-no veo lo raro de pasar tiempo con ella, lo paso con todas cuando tienen tiempo-

Dijo lincoln recalcando cada palabra

postdata: si desean, acepto sugerencias respecto a lo que se vera en proximos capitulos. es decir pueden dar sus ideas siempre que no ofendan a nadie. en fin lo que iba a decir: ezcu entiendo hasta cierto punto tu idea pero no termina de cerrar y es dificil comunicarme dejando notas en cada cap.


End file.
